drunken
by thebestweeb
Summary: Lucy has a little too much to drink so its up to Natsu to keep her in check


_So this is my very first fanfic. So please just stick with me and read it out to the end, that would mean so much to me! Anyway before we start I need more ideas for future Nalu fanfics so please be free to PM me! Enjoy!_

———————————————————————

Natsu was never one to back away from a competition, but this one may be his breaking point.

"Come on Natsu, just one Small, small, small...Sip!" Lucy begged Natsu in her drunken state, accompanied by a light giggle. "Baby, I can't I need to stay sober so we both get home safe." Natsu retaliated with, but his resolve was slowly wearing down.

You see the guild was holding a party for laxus becoming the new guild master, so as fairytail being fairytail someone gave Lucy a little bit to much to drink. That's someone being Cana. It really wouldn't have bothered Natsu that Lucy had gotten drunk, mostly because at night when she would get all clingy and loved to have her very own heat warmer. I mean boyfriend to cuddle up with. But tonight she had decided that the best way to get Natsu's attention was to annoy him with her girl talk. Which his was starting to finally understand! Like how when she said leave me alone, it really means come over here and give me affection. Or how leave me alone means, leave me alone... ok fine, he didn't really get it. But tonight made it way harder for him to understand!

"Natsuuu? Do u have pink everywhere?" Lucy asked while staring blankly at the smooth gold liquid in her cup. Only looking up at the end of her questioning of his body. " what do you mean sweetheart?" Natsu asked back, the pitch in his voice going higher and at the same time hushed.

"Like, since your hair is pink naturally, you..." Lucy stopped talking, losing her train of thought. She really wanted to ask Natsu something! But of course her drunk mind was not much for thinking, but her sober mind was quite the opposite! "you know what baby?" Natsu asked as he stood from is seat at the bar next to her. "What?" Lucy asked, excitement just about pouring from her eyes. " it's time to go home!" Natsu said, throwing his hands up making jazz hands. His smile as big as he could manage. Lucy was staring at him trying to decide whether or not she wanted to go home, but before she got the words out of her mouth that she wanted to stay, she was already being picked up like a princess. One of his hands on her back the other on her butt as he carried her out of the guild hall. "Well I'm going to go puke now." Gray said as he walked towards the men's bathroom. Losing his shirt in the process.

"Gray-sama! Juvia thinks that you should be happy for love rivals relationship with Natsu-san." Juvia said as she was walking towards gray, a bounce in her step ever since Lucy and Natsu had gotten together, and everybody that had the fairytail guild emblem knew exactly why. Love rival was no longer a love rival. The only reason Juvia still called Lucy 'love rival' any more was simple, the nickname just stuck. "Juvia please don't call me gray-sama, I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud! No need to be so formal." Gray said while walking towards Juvia as well. They met somewhere toward the middle of the guild, a spot that no mater where in the guild you were standing you could see them. As gray is pulling Juvia in for a quick smooch Happy comes shooting through the colossal door that the master insists on keeping, shouting something along the lines of 'Lucy and Natsu were making out in their bedroom and that he needed to stay somewhere else that night.' Everyone now knew that if you had plans on seeing the couple in the morning that it would probably be best to take a rain check.

You see Natsu was smart. Not like Lucy smart but pretty smart. He knew how to mess with someone and how to get his way, well mostly get his way, ok again he didn't know something! But that's ok, he knew how to mess with someone, in this situation though he just wanted happy out of the house. First step, get Lucy home. That was easier said than done. She keep wanting to jump in the canal saying "Natsuuu being around you all the time is making me hot, let me go cool down!" Then proceeding to try and jump in the water. Once he finally got her home he moved onto step two. Getting her ready for bed. This one was easier than step one, she kept falling asleep so wiping her face with the makeup remover wipes was really easy. After she was all ready for bed he got her to lay down, just as she was laying down he heard the front door open and close then lock, accompanied by a yell tell Natsu and Lucy that it was just Happy. Natsu wasted no time and jumped on top of Lucy. He started to gently kiss her so she wouldn't be to shaken up and fall asleep when he was done. Natsu could hear the flaps of Happy's wings coming closer to the door. Step three. Step three was the easiest out of them all. All he had to do was make out with Lucy on his bed and make _sure_ happy saw them.

You see the point of all this is so Lucy can wake up is the morning without any annoyance. She will have one of the worst hangovers that she has ever had and Natsu can't stand to let her wake up and suffer. So he planned ahead, yes yes I know what your thinking. 'There is no way Natsu could have planned ahead that far and care for someone that much!' But as we all know, Lucy is the love of his life. There is no way in hell he would just sit there and let her suffer to herself. So in the morning he is going to wake up earlier than usual and make her favorite breakfast, Lightly scrambled eggs with cream cheese and fresh squeezed orange juice to go with it. Maybe even some toast if she wants.

As happy opened the door to the couple's room he was extremely surprised to see his father figure on top of his mother figure. Happy _really _had ever walked in on them once or twice, the reasons only because he had got home a little earlier that he said he was going to. But because of Lucy being so drunk he did not expect them to be making out tonight, but he never could really say that it was a big huge problem. I mean it was still gross seeing them kissing, more or less having a full make out session! But as well he could say that it showed just how much they have matured and how much love they have for each other.

Sounds of quite moans and deep groans brought him out of his deep thoughs on the issue.

He quickly bolted out of the room, down the hall and into the living room. As he summoned his wings he started to giggle. Thinking about how much fish he could get out of him blackmailing them, even though he would just tell the guild later.

———————————————————————

_Thanks so much for reading my first fanfic! Again don't forget to PM me if you have any ideas for future Nalu fanfics, I will not be using them if I don't like them but that's probably not going to happen! _


End file.
